Immortal Episode 5
Song of the Bugs (蟲の唄, Mushi no Uta) is the 5th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Rin Asano *Manji *Eiku Shizuma Synopsis After seeing Kagehisa, Rin becomes weak at the knees. Lost in thought over her circumstances, Rin and her guard Manji are approached by a Buddhist monk. The monk is 'Eiku Shizuma' of the Ittou-ryu. He fights with Manji but is swiftly cut down. However, despite the lethal blow, Shizuma stands back up, his wound mending itself completely. Shizuma possesses an 'immortal' body, just like Manji. Summary As Manji and Rin traveled, they stopped to rest at some place. Rin ordered some food and went to the toilet. While Manji was waiting her, a traveling monk sat next to him. The monk knew who Manji was and told him his name and that he was swordsman from Itto-ryu and was willing to tell him everything about Kagehisa, depending on Manji's answer. Eiku then asked Manji to team up with him in order to stop Kagehisa, he explained his reasons, but Manji declined, realizing that Eiku had killed even more people than him. He let Eiku go, but as he was going, he took out a dagger and attacked Manji and both stabbed each other. Manji was a bit surprised that Eiku knew of his immortality, yet acted harshly with just a dagger. In that moment Eiku stood up and Manji realized he had met Yaobikuni too. Eiku explained he met her 200 years ago, but as he lived for that long, all of his family and friends had died. Before leaving, he told Manji that nothing in this world is immortal and that Manji will learn it tonight. Manji then realized his wound wasn't healing and he was still bleeding. That night, Manji's old wounds and injuries before he became immortal opened up as the sacred bloodworms stopped working. He realized it was some special poison on that dagger. Rin gave him her family secret antitoxin, hoping it will work and then left looking for a doctor, although Manji told her no doctor can help him. Rin went to a doctor, but as he had closed, she realized Manji was right. In that moment, Yaobikuni appeared behind her and as Rin explained, she carried Yaobikuni to a place she requested. At the place Manji had stayed, he had recovered fully, realizing the antitoxins worked. He then heard a noise and saw a message from Eiku where to meet him and that he got Rin. At Eiku's shed, Yaobikuni revealed to be fake, who was following Eiku's orders as he hold her grandchild. As the old woman left with her grandchild, Rin asked Eiku about the poison. He explained that the worms recover the tissues, thus they get immortal body, but the poison kills the worms and he had discovered it some years ago and also didn't had antidote. He then took his sword and left. He returned soon with blood on his sword and Rin realized he had killed the old woman and the baby. She asked him why he did it and he explained his past, that he served Toyotomi during the Sengoku period, lost his family, but became immortal and kept fighting, but in the end Toyotomi lost. Eiku then explained everyone was worms and needed to day. He cut a bit Rin's tongue and his arm, telling her to lick it, as when the blood meets, she can become immortal and can have better chance at fulfilling her revenge. Rin ended up licking his blood, but Manji came. Eiku explained that if it was that easy to transfer the bloodworms, he would not had lost his family and friends and that he always wanted to have someone like him by his side, but Manji joked he doesn't want to be his wife. He told Rin that the old woman is dead, but the child is alive and Rin went to him. When Rin returned with the baby, she witnessed Eiku and Manji had stabbed themselves multiple times already. Eiku then poured poison on his blade and they continued fighting with Manji, who eventually fell and Eiku realized he still haven't fully neutralized the poison in his body. As he was to finish Manji, Rin interrupted telling Eiku that he lived as worm until now and will continue to live as worm and threw his swords, which Eiku easily avoided. He then saw that Manji was gone and moments later, Manji jumped from the tree and cut Eiku to pieces. In his last breath, Eiku told Rin that Kagehisa will be moving to Kaga in half a month. Manji asked Eiku why didn't he avoid his attack, as he was sure he could dodge it, and Eiku explained that Rin was right and he was just tired of living like a worm. As Eiku died, Rin asked Manji which was more tragic, to die without reaching your goals or to live forever and realized you can't reach your goals, but Manji told her, you will learn when you die. Category:Episodes